<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I couldn’t even say I love you by Epice_tsk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095873">I couldn’t even say I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epice_tsk/pseuds/Epice_tsk'>Epice_tsk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boko no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Iida is a pinning idiot, M/M, Midoriya is oblivious, Momo being Momo, Momo can’t take a hint, POV Iida Tenya, Soulmate AU, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, bi Deku, class 1b exists, deku is pure, gay iida, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epice_tsk/pseuds/Epice_tsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iida had fallen bad, he had fallen in love with someone so out of his reach. He was saved by his new found crush and spends his time thinking about him instead of studying. </p><p>A slowburn soulmate au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iida Tenya &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iida was ready for death, the hero killer had already badly injured his brother and the other victim in the alley. He was paralyzed the killer was walking towards him. He closed his eyes with the tears flowing down his face, he wasn’t ready! He had so much to live for but his stupid greed overtook him he’s such an idiot. The hero killer was walking over when he heard screaming. “Who’s there?! Midoriya..... how?” He opened his eyes and saw Midoriya his classmate and fellow hero in training kicking the hero killer with his strength. “Don’t you worry iida, I’m gonna save you!” Midoriya yelled. He was so confused but excited he was going to live. He had seen the green hair boy in the entrance exam but seeing him on the battle field up close was truly enamoring, the way his hair flew in the wind was amazing. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt his tears evaporate from the flames todoroki used, how long has he been there? He must have been too focused on deku, the way he moved so gracefully, he wasn’t hurting himself anymore, he must have learned that from his mentor. Iida was so glad, he didn’t want to see the green hair boy hurt. Todoroki and Midoriya took out the hero killer. They turned him in and were sent to the hospital, the police told them that they weren’t going to be credited for taking the hero killer down but at least they won’t get punished. He pulled on his bandages, and saw the words that saved his life, “Don’t you worry iida, I’m gonna save you!” He really had fallen bad, he has fallen in love with his fellow hero in training, Deku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospital discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iida knew that he wasn’t forced to be with izuku, he had fallen in love with him and his wrist showed that they were soulmates. He couldn’t stop thinking about this whole situation. He wasn’t able to move a lot from his injuries so he ended up laying in his hospital bed and thinking. He was waiting for his test results back and he wasn’t prepared for the results. Midoriya walked back into the room and Iida explained it bluntly.</p><p>“My left hand may have damage that’s permanent.” He said.</p><p>“What... permanent?” Izuku said. He couldn’t bare to hear him so frightened because of him.</p><p>“Both my arms were pretty torn up, but the injury to my left arm was especially severe. The damage was to my-“ he saw Midoriya’s worried expression. “Which just means I’ll have trouble moving my fingers and my hand might have some numbness. Apparently there’s a chance it can be healed from nerve transplant surgery.” He looked down disappointed in himself. “When I cane across the hero killer, I stopped thinking rationally. The first thing I should have done was call Manuel. But I got lost in my own anger. I hate him so much but I can’t deny he spoke the truth. That’s why until I’m able to call myself a real hero, I’ll leave my left hand as it is.” What he said came to a shock to Midoriya and Todoroki. </p><p>“Iida I feel the same way. Let’s get stronger, together.” Izuku said reaching out to him.</p><p>Iida was so shocked all he could muster was a nod and took his hand. </p><p>“Whenever I’m involved someones hand gets hurt, I’m like the hand crusher.” Todoroki said. Iida and Midoriya laughed for he doesn’t even know how long.</p><p>Iida returned back home to his parents so they could take care of him. He didn’t want to admit it but he’ll miss waking up and seeing Midoriya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m trying to make this as cannon compliant as I can so it’s kinda an impromptu rewatch as I watch the end of the hero killer arc and the episodes after it. I’m so happy about the positive feedback this has been receiving! This is my first ever fanfic I’ve actually posted somewhere so I’m so glad people have been enjoying it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever slowburn fic so I’m sorry if this doesn’t turn out well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>